<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of vampires and blondes by disn3y7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330760">Of vampires and blondes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disn3y7/pseuds/disn3y7'>disn3y7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll Never Fade Away [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the Bed, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disn3y7/pseuds/disn3y7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of everybody's favourite SVU ADAs take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll Never Fade Away [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of vampires and blondes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Hope y'all are doing well and staying safe. I know I'm a day late for halloween but I wanted to get this vamp one shot posted. When I wrote this, I didn't really see it go beyond this one shot but if you guys enjoyed this then I could entertain the idea of writing more for this pair.<br/>Apologies if the title is crap :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After walking through the streets of New York, the pair found themselves outside of her apartment.</p><p>“Thanks for dinner, I had a great evening.”</p><p>“Anything for you, I enjoyed myself too.”</p><p>Casey reached forward to gently tuck a stray hair behind Alex’s ear. It was not the most romantic touch shared between them but the blonde couldn’t help but let her eyes close at the feeling of her cold but soft hand. On a whim, she leaned up on her tip toes to place a chaste kiss on her lover’s lips. She only opened her eyes once they had parted, her small smile becoming a broad grin when she saw the look of adoration in her eyes.</p><p>“Goodnight Alex, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Casey had barely turned away before she felt Alex’s hand encircle her wrist. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Would you like to come in for some coffee?”</p><p>“Oh, I um…but…”</p><p>“Right, you don’t need to drink coffee or pretty much anything else for that matter; it’s just that I don’t want you to leave and I- I sound needy, don’t I?”</p><p>“Of course not. In fact, I’d love to come inside for a beverage that I cannot drink.”</p><p>They both giggled before stumbling into the apartment.</p>
<hr/><p>“Maybe caffeine wasn’t the best option since you’re still wide awake.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be a buzz kill, it’s the weekend. Besides, with this newfound energy, I have something in mind that we can do.”</p><p>“Care to enlighten me Cabot?” She would be lying if she said the almost predatory smirk that the blonde now wore didn’t make her a little nervous, but before Casey could appreciate the irony, Alex captured the redhead’s lips with her own. They parted when the need for air became too great for her, and Casey noticed how dark with lust her eyes had become.</p><p>“Take me to bed.”</p><p>“We- I can’t.”</p><p>“Earlier, you said you'd do anything for me, and right now I want you.”</p><p>“Using my own words against me, that’s not fair Alex. Believe me I want to, but I can’t. I’d never forgive myself if I lost control; could you really take that risk on your safety?”</p><p>“Yes.” The vampire could only stare incredulously <em>‘she’s not thinking straight’.</em></p><p>“I don’t know honey.”</p><p>“Please? I want to know how it feels to make love with you.” The couple had recently celebrated their six-month anniversary and both could confidently say that they loved each other. Which is why Casey was finding it difficult to deny her pleadings.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“You won’t, I trust you.” At last, Casey's barriers were broken, and she imitated Alex’s earlier actions by engaging in a heated and almost bruising kiss. “Bedroom. Now.”</p><p>She wrapped her long legs around Casey’s waist and thanks to her abilities, they were able to reach her room in a matter of seconds. She broke the kiss after they collapsed onto the bed, a look of seriousness returned as Casey locked eyes with her.</p><p>“Alex, are you sure you want to do this? There’s no rush, especially since this is our first time and I don’t want you to regret anything.”</p><p>“I’m sure, and how can I regret something when I am with you?”</p><p>“Just let me know if you want to stop.”</p><p>The passion was quickly reignited as clothes were torn and flung every which way to the floor. Although it was Alex who had insisted on this, she didn’t anticipate that she’d feel so vulnerable; the redhead sensed her feelings of insecurity and brought their foreheads together.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Casey reached between their bodies, relishing in the sound of her gasping when she touched her. “Look how wet you are for me.”</p><p>“P-please.”</p><p>“Please what? Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Touch me.”</p><p>“I am touching you.”</p><p>“Not like that you tease. I want you inside!”</p><p>“Like this?” Casey slowly moved her finger inwards but as soon as it entered, she withdrew it causing Alex to whine in frustration which in turn made her laugh. “Patience my love.” She kissed her way down Alex’s body, causing her to squirm. Her lips skimmed her inner thigh before she reached her centre, and the smell of her arousal almost made her dizzy especially with her heightened senses. Without missing a beat, she plunged her tongue through her folds. Alex gasped, moving her hands to grasp her head, keeping Casey firmly in place, and she rocked her hips into her face. Casey could feel her walls contracting and she knew Alex was edging closer to her peak, so she immediately pulled away.</p><p>“No! What are you doing? Please don’t stop, I need you.” Ignoring her pleas, she kissed her, and Alex could taste herself on her lips. Using this momentary distraction, she snaked a hand between their bodies and without warning, Casey thrusted two fingers into her heat. Alex immediately arched off the bed and let out a moan at the sudden but not unwelcome cold intrusion. Using her vampire speed to her advantage, her fingers started vibrating as she continued to thrust, also causing the bed to creak and bump into the wall in time with her movements. Casey grabbed the headboard with her free hand, as she placed kisses along the blonde’s jaw.</p><p>“I’m so close.”</p><p>She moved her lips down to her neck, gently nipping at her skin, taking care that she didn’t bring her fangs out.</p><p>“Come for me baby.” She curled her fingers, rubbing against that certain spot that made Alex see stars while simultaneously biting her neck, using her self-control to make sure she didn’t break through her skin. The blonde screamed in pleasure as she came and the headboard broke under her grasp. Casey rolled next to her as Alex came down from her high, and snuggled into her arms.</p><p>“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>“I am more than okay, and no you did not hurt me. That was amazing, though I have a small issue.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> Alex pointed behind her, and Casey gazed at the splintered headboard with a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Ha oops…sorry about that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't forgotten about my other works...life is just...wow</p><p>Thanks for reading, have a great day you brilliant people! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>